


Maybe next year

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST, movie-verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С той ночи Стив решает, что дружеская поддержка будет не лишней. Тони сопротивляется отчаянно, будто не желает, чтобы рана, нанесённая Пеппер, затягивалась, лишь каждый день ковыряется в ней и много пьёт. Однако Стив всегда считал себя упорным, и он старается изо всех сил. Стив знает, каково это - терять близких, терять любимых и безумно дорогих людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe next year

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** мувиверс; чуть альтернативные события, вплетённые в таймлайн канона, важный момент - годы указаны верно, так как Рождество раньше календарной смены года; автор был пьян, автор снимает с себя ответственность и чувство вины.

Ни для кого не секрет - Тони Старк как никто другой в Нью-Йорке умеет устраивать вечеринки. Шумные, весёлые, с реками спиртного и девочками гоу-гоу; одним словом, вечеринки, на которые всякий, кто знаком с Тони - и ещё больше те, кто не знаком, но мечтает исправить эту досадную оплошность, - мечтают попасть любой ценой.   
Сам Тони об этом никогда не говорит, но Стив может судить наверняка - детские травмы иногда слишком сильно влияют на дальнейшую жизнь: лишённый будучи ребёнком родительской любви и тепла, Тони, даже разменяв четвёртый десяток, до сих пор пытается доказать всем и каждому - а главное, самому себе, - что любовь и тепло близких - не главное. Зачем тратить столько сил и трудов на возведение хлипких мостиков дружбы и отношений, когда всё, что ты хочешь, можно просто напросто купить - вот жизненная позиция Тони Старка, и раньше она срабатывала безотказно: самый модный ди-джей, самые грудастые красотки, самый дорогой алкоголь - и в доме не протолкнуться от гостей и журналистов. Вечеринка года, напишут наутро во всех таблоидах, Тони Старк снова поразил воображение публики. Стив никогда не знал такого Тони Старка лично, но после своего пробуждения в двадцать первом веке он прочёл не одну подшивку газет и глянцевых журналов, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и то, что Тони был когда-то именно таким - тусовщиком, пьяницей и порой просто конченым мерзавцем, - яснее ясного. На самом деле, это было бы ясно даже без подборки прессы, стоило только забить имя Тони в поисковой строке “Google”; “Google” знает всё и он с беспристрастностью третейского судьи поведал Стиву о том, кем раньше был Тони Старк.  
Впрочем, если опять же верить прессе, когда в жизни Тони происходят кардинальные изменения, и Пеппер наконец благосклонно принимает предложение не только работать, но и жить вместе, его неуёмная тяга к эпатажу и безобразным пьяным выходкам на тусовках немного утихает. Хотя, возможно, дело не только и не столько в Пеппер, потому что практически в это же время Тони начинает работать на Щ.И.Т. и контактировать с Мстителями. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Тони, кажется, чувствует себя нужным, и эта положительная тенденция - никаких скандалов, никаких публичных пьяных выходок, никаких шумных вечеринок, - длится ровно два года, до две тысячи тринадцатого. Того самого года, когда Стив наконец окончательно возвращается к нормальной жизни - не своей, чужой, но всё же, - а Пеппер уходит от Тони. Как выясняется гораздо позже, заявив, что не может больше лезть вон из кожи, конкурируя с импортным полуфабрикатом прямиком из Арктики.   
Стив узнаёт о причине их расставания совершенно случайно, когда почти полгода спустя Тони безобразно напивается и посреди ночи терроризирует в общей гостиной раздражённую и трезвую Наташу. Стив застывает на пороге, а потом почти неслышно отступает обратно к коридору, не слушая больше ничего. Он всегда считал Пеппер разумной женщиной, с пониманием относящейся к причудам Тони и его увлечённости работой, и было безумно неловко осознавать, что помощь, которую Тони оказывал Стиву в адаптации к новому миру, вышла ему самому боком.   
С той ночи Стив решает, что дружеская поддержка будет не лишней. Тони сопротивляется отчаянно, будто не желает, чтобы рана, нанесённая Пеппер, затягивалась, лишь каждый день ковыряется в ней и много пьёт. Однако Стив всегда считал себя упорным, и он старается изо всех сил. Стив знает, каково это - терять близких, терять любимых и безумно дорогих людей. Когда-то он потерял Баки и отлично помнит, что лишь люди вокруг и дело, спорящееся в руках, не дали ему тогда умереть от тоски и боли. Пеппер, конечно, не умерла, в отличие от Баки, но то, как она смотрит сквозь Тони, когда приходит в башню по делам “Старк Индастриз”, ранит даже Стива, о Тони и говорить нечего.  
Осунувшийся и молчаливый Тони Старк - совсем не тот, с кем Стив познакомился на борту хелликериера Щ.И.Т.а, нынешний Тони - даже не его тень, а скорее что-то вроде голограммы, вроде тех, которых полно в башне. Поэтому Стив просто старается быть рядом: приходит к Тони в лабораторию, засиживается там допоздна, приносит кофе и очень скоро Тони начинает оживать. Спустя месяц такой осады Тони впервые смеётся, и Стиву кажется что ничего лучше этого смеха он давно не слышал.  
В лаборатории Тони почти также захватывающе интересно, как было когда-то в лабораториях его отца, и Стив любит рассматривать полки и стеллажи, пока Тони увлечённо переругивается с Джарвисом или крутится с паяльником возле очередной улучшенной модели костюма. Здесь много хлама, валяющегося в полнейшем беспорядке, поэтому Стив почти не удивлён, когда натыкается на тускло пульсирующий арк-реактор, заключённый в стеклянном кубе. “Это доказывает, что у Тони Старка есть сердце”, - гласит гравировка, и Стив, заинтригованный, с находкой в руке подходит к Тони.  
\- Он не похож на тот, что был в твоей груди, когда мы познакомились, - как бы невзначай бросает Стив, осторожно протягивая куб Тони. - Я сначала решил, что это последний реактор, который у тебя был до операции, но…  
Договорить он не успевает, потому что Тони мрачнеет, а затем, схватив куб, с силой швыряет его в стену. Осколки мелкой пылью оседают на полу.  
\- Первый. Он был первым, - и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Стива Тони невесело хмыкает: - Пеппер считала, что это забавно и мило. Только гравировка уже не актуальна.  
Стив виновато смотрит то на осколки, то на лицо Тони и закусив губу, тихо говорит:  
\- Вот уж нет. Если бы сердца не было - оно бы не болело.  
Тони только головой в ответ качает, но не возражает почему-то. Более того, в этот вечер он заканчивает с работой в лаборатории гораздо раньше обычного, а потом, будто это самое обычное предложение и ничего странного в нём нет, зовёт Стива пропустить по бутылочке пива на крыше башни.  
Настроение Тони скачет как напряжение в неисправных проводах - никогда не угадаешь с какой ноги он встанет сегодня, но Стив учится не обращать внимания. В конце концов, даже когда Тони отчаянно и зло шутит, это лучше тех дней, в которые Джарвис никого кроме Стива в лабораторию не впускает. Стив знает это состояние, он точно так же в первые месяцы после смерти Баки искал любой тёмный угол, чтобы забиться в него и рычать на всех, кто протянет руку, чтобы погладить. Исключением была Пегги, Пегги Картер была единственной, с кем Стив когда-либо говорил о том, что именно потерял, когда лучший снайпер и верный друг сорвался в пропасть. Стив тогда потерял надежду и единственного человека, которого когда-либо любил. Того, чьи губы и руки грели в холодной постели бруклинскими ночами и под хлопающим на ветру пологом капитанской палатки. Тони ведёт себя в точности так же, как и сам Стив когда-то - выбирает тепло одного человека вместо пламени всех, кто хочет посочувствовать. Иногда Стиву кажется, что ситуации похожи даже больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд - для Тони Пеппер будто умерла, хоть и заглядывает раз в неделю, чтобы подписать стопку бумаг.  
Они с Тони сближаются всё больше с каждым днём, и это неконтролируемое сближение не пугает Стива почему-то, хотя, видит Бог, должно бы. Тони совсем не похож на того, кого Стив любил всю свою жизнь, но иногда нужно просто быть достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать - прошлого не вернёшь и не исправишь, даже если ты Капитан Америка. Стив - взрослый, в девяносто с хвостиком это очень легко, и поэтому когда Тони после очередного визита Пеппер схлопывается в свою раковину и гаечным ключом громит лабораторию, Стив перехватывает его запястье, тянет Тони на себя и обнимает за плечи. Когда-то для него самого то же самое сделала Пегги - стала опорой, не позволила упасть, - и теперь Стив чувствует, что вполне может повторить её подвиг. Это не сложно, ему нравится Тони, и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы жить дальше наконец, перевернуть страницу, на которой огненными буквами горит история про Стива и Баки, двух оболтусов из Бруклина, погибших на войне - один взаправду, другой не особенно.  
К зиме Тони мрачнеет ещё больше обычного - это его первая зима без Пеппер. И теперь, когда её - сдерживающего фактора последних лет, - больше нет в башне, а Стива никто не воспринимает как силу, способную обуздать непростой нрав Тони, поэтому Рождества две тысячи тринадцатого - первого, с тех пор как команда всё чаще стала ошиваться в башне Старка, - все Мстители ждут с ужасом. Наташа мрачно предрекает почти Апокалипсис и развал башни Старка, Клинт наоборот с предвкушением ждёт масшабнейшей вечеринки, шкурно радуясь, что уж теперь-то он получит приглашение, не может не получить. Верить в то, что теперь Тони снова сорвётся, и вместо высококлассного учёного и верного соратника они обретут прежнего раздолбая и пьяницу - ужасно не хочется, но в глубине души Стив согласен с Наташей: уход Пеппер больно ударил по Тони, так что теперь можно ожидать чего угодно.  
Но Тони удивляет всех, даже Стива. Он вовсе не рассылает тонны приглашений, лишь за неделю до рождественской ночи передаёт лично в руки четыре конверта - для Наташи, Клинта, Беннера и самого Стива. На удивление тихое и уютное Рождество в почти семейной обстановке для людей, у каждого из которых настоящей семьи давно нет. Это трогательно и отчего-то настолько идёт вразрез с образом Тони, который Стив успел себе нарисовать в воображении, что он застывает на пороге гостиной на добрых несколько минут. Двигается с места лишь тогда, когда Тони, пыхтя, упирается ладонями ему в спину и пытается втолкнуть Стива внутрь, чтобы не загораживал проход.  
Впрочем, удивляется не только Стив, поражены все - Наташа даже недоверчиво приподнимает бровь при виде разожжённого камина, высоченной ёлки и накиданных прямо на полу подушек.   
В ту ночь, когда Мстители уже расходятся по своим комнатам, Тони впервые его целует, догнав в коридоре и затянув под омелу. Уверенно, твёрдо, будто знает чего хочет на самом деле. Тони запрокидывает голову, обнимает затылок Стива ладонью и раскрывает его губы своим языком. Настойчивый, жадный, и Стив не может противиться этому напору; нужно двигаться дальше, напоминает он себе и, шагнув вперёд, вжимает Тони в дверь ближайшей комнаты, слава Богу - пустой.   
Перехватить инициативу не удаётся - Тони вовсе не мягкий и податливый Баки, - он с силой сжимает пальцы у Стива на плечах, крепко обхватывает ногами за пояс, стоит только вмять его спиной в матрас, и совершенно бесцеремонно принимается стягивать со Стива футболку, перемежая обжигающие поцелуи в шею с укусами.  
\- Стой, - сорванно просит Стив, а потом интересуется. - Ты хочешь?  
\- По мне незаметно? - саркастично отзывается Тони, закатывая глаза. - Сдрейфил, кэп?  
\- Сдрейфишь ты, если без смазки, - Стив фыркает и сжимает ладонью его бедро. - Если здесь ничего нет, нам нужна другая комната. Твоя, например.  
Глаза у Тони чуть расширяются, а потом он громко интересуется:  
\- Джарвис, нам нужна другая комната?  
\- Думаю да, мистер Старк. Та, в которой вы находитесь - гостевая. Она пуста.  
\- Чёрт возьми, - сквозь зубы шипит Тони, а потом вздыхает. - Я плохо забочусь о гостях.  
Взгляд у него настолько расфокусированный, что Стиву кажется - своими ногами Тони не дойдёт, колени подогнутся, стоит только встать. Тони, будто угадав его мысли, раздражённо ворчит:  
\- А то ты не знаешь, как твой пресс действует на людей, Капитан.  
Стив только смеётся в ответ, а потом подхватывает Тони за поясницу и тянет вверх. В сыворотке есть свои плюсы - даже если тестостерон в крови шкалит, тело слушается бесприкословно, спасибо Эрскину, поэтому ни одна стена на этаже не обзаводится живописной вмятиной, пока они, по-прежнему целуясь, добираются до комнаты Тони.  
Тони начинает раздеваться с порога и на кровать валится уже голышом, вытягивается в струну в попытках дотянуться до тумбочки и с победным выдохом падает головой на подушку с заветным тюбиком в кулаке. Стив смеётся и, сбросив джинсы на пол, накрывает его собой.   
Ноги Тони широко разведены, он нетерпеливо ёрзает, с щелчком открывает смазку и, выдавив в руку чуть ли не полтюбика, мажет пальцами меж ягодиц. Нетерпеливо, спешно, будто боится, что Стив передумает, но Стив и не собирается.   
\- Руки, - почти угрожающе цедит он, хватая Тони за запястье, и тот громко выдыхает, но подчиняется, вцепляясь Стиву в волосы и кусая губы. Говорить, когда тебя так целуют, не слишком удобно, но Стив справляется и добавляет почти ласково: - Ты торопишься, Тони, а я хочу сам растянуть тебя. Так, чтобы ты просил. Кричал, стонал, выл и матерился. У тебя ведь получится, я знаю.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь себе, как это делается, бравый капитан? - ехидно уточняет Тони, разводя ноги ещё шире.  
\- Война многому учит. Я, знаешь ли, не только щит метал в сороковых, - Стив усмехается и гладит скользкий от смазки вход.  
\- Ты ещё и палки кидал, я понял, - откинув голову на подушку, хохочет Тони, а потом ему становится не до смеха. Первый палец скользит внутрь легко, поэтому Стив сразу добавляет второй, и Тони протяжно стонет, сжимаясь.  
\- Нормально? - уточняет Стив. Сделать больно не хочется, он ещё помнит, как Баки поначалу было трудно принимать в себя непривычно-большие пальцы после сыворотки, но Тони, кажется, достаточно экспериментировал в юности, чтобы уметь вовремя расслабиться.  
\- Ещё и быстрее, - цедит он, прикусив губу с такой силой, что та вот-вот брызнет кровью. Стив склоняется и ласково проводит по ней языком, целует глубоко, мокро, бесстыдно, проталкивая третий палец и проворачивая запястье. Очередной стон Тони вибрирует у Стива сначала во рту, а затем и в горле, и терпеть нет никаких сил. Никогда в жизни он не позволял себе быстрого беспорядочного секса - ленивые ласки им с Баки нравились ничуть не меньше самого секса, - но с Тони долгая прелюдия казалась чем-то противоестественным, хотелось вытащить пальцы, войти в него на всю длину и вытрахать из головы все глупости. Хотелось слышать крики и сорванное дыхание, видеть растянутые в шалой улыбке искусанные губы. Хотелось сделать всё правильно.  
\- Давай уже, - командует Тони, пихая его кулаком в плечо, и Стив подчиняется. вытаскивает пальцы, рывком переворачивает Тони на живот и, потянув за бёдра на себя, входит одним слитным движением. Звук, который издаёт Тони, того стоит - полувскрик-полувой, а затем Тони сам подаётся назад и Стива срывает окончательно. Руки шарят по всему телу, задерживаются на шраме от арк-реактора по центру груди, гладят спину и бока. Движения быстрые, почти судорожные, колени у Тони разъезжаются, и он бессвязно ругается, колотя кулаком по подушке.  
\- Попросишь ещё? - интересуется Стив, утыкаясь лбом между лопаток Тони. - Я же обещал, ты будешь просить.  
\- Пошёл к чёрту, - шипит Тони и сам насаживается так, что у Стива перед глазами темнеет. - Не хочешь трахать сам - будешь сегодня дилдо кинг-сайза…  
Последние слова выходят неразборчивыми, потому что Стив тянет его на себя, прижимает спиной к груди, заставляя балансировать на дрожащих коленях и вталкивается снизу. В таком положении Тони не может двигаться, только беспомощно трепыхаться в руках Стива, и тогда он обречённо стонет сквозь зубы:  
\- Господи, Стив, ну пожалуйста. Господи, какой же ты мудак.  
\- Считай, что это моя месть за все шуточки про Капитана Сосульку, - смеётся Стив, а потом срывается в сумасшедший ритм, чтобы уже через несколько толчков почувствовать, как сжимается на члене и кричит в голос Тони. Самому Стиву не хватает совсем немного, поэтому он осторожно опускает обессиленно дрожащего и ругающегося Тони на постель, а потом скользит по своему члену ладонью - раз-другой, не больше - и падает сверху, едва успевая выставить руку, чтобы не обрушиться на Тони всем весом.  
\- Сколько ещё у тебя талантов, о которых не имеет понятия широкая общественность? - хрипло смеётся Тони, переворачиваясь на спину, и с удовольствием оставляет горящий огнём засос на стыке плеча и шеи. Кожу саднит, но к утру уже ничего не останется, поэтому Стив в отместку лишь почти невесомо щипает Тони за задницу.  
\- Много, - уклончиво отзывается он и затыкает рот Тони своим языком во избежание очередной насмешливой тирады. На душе почему-то легко, хотя должно бы, по идее, быть гнусно - несмотря на то, что Баки давно нет, Стив до сих пор считает себя несвободным. Но эта ночь не кажется изменой, скорее началом чего-то нового. Для него и для Тони, для них обоих, на самом деле.  
Наутро, когда Стив посыпается и видит над собой незнакомый потолок, ничего не меняется - ощущения ошибки нет, оно появляется лишь через неделю, когда в новогоднюю ночь в гостиной башни Старка появляется Пеппер, и глаза Тони загораются ярче огней гирлянды на ёлке. Стив может его понять, если бы Баки когда-нибудь вернулся - он бы сам тоже не раздумывая побросал всё, разбил бы все сердца, до которых только смог бы дотянуться, чтобы снова ощутить его прохладные ладони на своём лице, а тёплые знакомые губы - на своих губах. Пеппер для Тони - это Баки для самого Стива, спорить с этим бесполезно, и Стив просто уходит в сторону, чувствуя такую пустоту, какой не было даже в сорок четвёртом. В груди болит, но не оттого, что что Тони смеётся, склонившись к Пеппер, а оттого, насколько мерзко ловить себя на мысли, что завидуешь чужому счастью.  
Через пару часов, стоя на крыше и наблюдая за весёлым перемигиванием иллюминации по всему Нью-Йорку с одной из самых высоких точек города, Стив спиной ощущает чьё-то присутствие. Наташа подходит почти неслышно, кладёт на плечо Стиву руку и негромко говорит:  
\- Это отболит, кэп. Просто держи в голове мысль, что Старк в свои годы - до сих пор маленький и запутавшийся мальчик. Он берёт чужие игрушки, играет с ними, ломает иногда, а потом выбрасывает на помойку без зазрения совести, вместо того, чтобы просто вырасти.  
\- Да нет, - вздыхает Стив. - Это я беру чужие игрушки, Нат. И вырасти пора мне.  
Стив всегда знал, что на чужом несчастье счастья не построишь, но уж очень хотелось верить, что уход Пеппер - не такое уж и несчастье. Заблуждения очень опасны, он всегда то знал, и теперь только лишний раз в этом убедился. Жаль лишь, что Тони успел так глубоко проникнуть под кожу - нелепый, злой, растерянный мальчик, которого бросили в песочнице и услужливо подложили туда же игрушку. Стив сам виноват, он знает это, но боль не уходит от простого осознания, в этом он давно убедился.  
\- Мы найдём тебе кого-нибудь получше, - утешающе говорит Наташа, и Стив улыбается ей с благодарностью:  
\- Может, в следующем году.   
\- Определённо, - отзывается Наташа и ерошит Стиву волосы на макушке.  
За год много меняется, лишь становится ещё больнее смотреть на Тони рядом с Пеппер. В канун Рождества две тысячи четырнадцатого Стив уже абсолютно точно знает, что Баки жив, что Баки не умер, сорвавшись в пропасть, и от этого щемит в груди куда сильнее, чем он мог вообще себе представить. Баки - Зимний Солдат, неуловимая тень, в поисках которой Стив исколесил полмира, но так ничего и не нашёл. На исходе полугода безуспешных поисков Стив вынужден признать, что Баки просто не хочет, чтобы его нашли.  
В этом году в гостиной башни куда больше народа, чем в прошлом, но по-прежнему все свои - ни праздных тусовщиков, ни журналистов, - лишь Мстители и некоторые надёжные агенты разваленного недавно Щ.И.Т.а. Очередная семейная вечеринка, множество малознакомых лиц, утомлённых или же наоборот улыбающихся, и Стиву безумно хочется сбежать отсюда куда-нибудь, но он обещал Наташе, что не уйдёт до полуночи.   
Сбежать хочется ещё больше, когда Стив ловит в отражении зеркала напряжённый взгляд Тони - не он один видимо помнит прошлое Рождество. Однако вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, Тони извиняется перед Пеппер, с которой танцевал, и идёт в его сторону.  
\- Скучаешь, капитан? - Тони преувеличенно весело улыбается и прислоняется к зеркальной стене справа от Стива.   
\- Если честно, просто предпочёл бы сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, - уклончиво отзывается Стив и приподнимает бровь, когда Тони загадочно ухмыляется:  
\- Поверь, сегодня эта гостиная - единственное место, где тебе следует находиться, - с этими словами он задумчиво хмурится, смотрит на часы, а затем чуть мрачнеет. - Или нет. Кажется, одно приглашение всё же не нашло своего адресата.  
Стив некоторое время молчит, а потом тихо говорит:  
\- Я пойду, ладно?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - Старк мотает головой. - Просто доверься мне, кэп. Я всё ещё надеюсь на чудо.  
\- Я уже доверился тебе однажды, - Стив пожимает плечами и неожиданно даже для самого себя добавляет: - Что я вообще здесь делаю? Я должен искать Баки, а не подпирать стенку в гостиной, переполненной счастливыми парочками, на которые мне смотреть тошно.   
Стив резко отталкивается от стены и собирается было уйти к себе, чтобы просто не видеть сияющих Наташу с Клинтом, танцующих Тора с Джейн и Пеппер, нежно поглядывающую в их с Тони сторону, когда Тони вдруг хватает его за запястье и ошарашенно выдыхает:  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться, - а потом часто моргает и продолжает так же удивлённо. - Всё-таки дошло...  
\- Дошло - что? - почти раздражённо спрашивает Стив, пытаясь вырвать свою руку их крепкой хватки.   
\- Приглашение, - Тони тихо смеётся. - Надеюсь, кэп, ты успел склеить своё сердце после того ублюдка…Как его там звали, Тони Старк, кажется?  
\- Тони! - Стив возмущенно вскидывает на него взгляд, поражаясь наглости, с которой Тони припоминает ему прошлогоднюю историю, а тот, не обращая внимания на окрик, продолжает:  
\- Точно, Тони, - и закатывает глаза. - Кэп, мне правда жаль, я был идиотом. Не нужно было перекладывать свои проблемы на тебя, нечестно вышло. Я хочу извиниться, Стив, и сделать единственное, что в теории сможет загладить неловкость между нами - развернуть тебя к дверям.  
Стив уже было раскрывает рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает по поводу формулировки “неловкость между нами”, но тут Тони, как и обещал, рывком разворачивает его лицом к дверям гостиной, и слова застревают поперёк горла.  
На пороге, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и беспрестанно одёргивая левый рукав, стоит Баки. Живой и невредимый, ни на йоту не Зимний Солдат - со знакомой бруклинской стрижкой и улыбкой, затаившейся в уголках губ, - и смотрит прямо на них с Тони.  
\- Ну и чего ты так, кэп? - усмехается Тони. - Я же сказал, что сегодня ты должен быть здесь, а я всегда знаю, о чём говорю. Ну, или почти всегда.  
Стив не слушает его, лишь стряхивает со своего запястья ладонь Тони и совсем несолидно несётся сквозь толпу, расталкивая танцующих и разговаривающих людей. Баки солнечно улыбается и шагает навстречу, чтобы тут же оказаться стиснутым в объятиях, смеётся и обнимает в ответ - скользит руками по спине, зарывается пальцами правой у Стива в волосах, тянется губами к губам.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? - ошарашенно сипит Стив, не обращая внимания на откровенно любопытные взгляды гостей Тони. Строго говоря, он вообще забывает, что в гостиной одни с Баки не одни - мир словно сужается и схлопывается до квадратного метра, за пределами которого бескрайний космос.  
\- Твой бывший позвал, - ухмыляется Баки, сверкая глазами. - Утверждает, что из чувства вины, но мы-то с тобой знаем, что таким засранцам, как Старк, стыдно не бывает.  
Стив жадно разглядывает знакомое до боли лицо - новые морщинки в уголках глаз, складка меж бровей и небольшой шрам над губой, - а потом гладит щёки Баки ладонями и шепчет:  
\- Но как?...  
\- Просто, - Баки закусывает губу, зубами закрывая шрам - он от зубов, его собственных, понимает Стив, - и поясняет: - Старк нашёл меня пару месяцев назад и помог прийти в себя. Сказал, что задолжал тебе немного счастья.  
Стив не может удержаться, склоняется и снова его целует. Так сложно вести себя прилично, когда Баки настолько близко. Для разговоров ещё будет время, а сейчас для губ и языка можно найти куда более приятное занятие, думает Стив, судорожно вздыхая и переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Баки, затянутыми в тонкую кожаную перчатку. Баки вовсе не возражает, дыхание у него тоже частит, в унисон с сердцем. Живым, бьющимся, горячим - таким, каким оно и должно быть.


End file.
